Trazos Grises
by Ulquii
Summary: Siempre se preguntó de dónde venían, y no tuvo respuesta hasta que lo conoció.


¡Os presento mi pequeña contribución al Fanzine Soulmate de Motín Fanficker!

Estuve muy feliz de hacer esta historia, y espero hacer más de ella aunque por ahora es sólo un oneshot~

Disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Empezó con una pequeña línea gris apareciendo en la curva de su pulgar derecho, un ligero y ausente dolor haciéndole consciente de ésta. Creyó que no era nada importante, dándose cuenta que con el tiempo iba desapareciendo hasta ser casi invisible. Todavía podía verla si la buscaba con atención y en la luz adecuada.

Después fue una mancha en su rodilla izquierda y en la parte más cercana a la muñeca en la palma de su mano. Era muy similar a la raspadura que él mismo se había hecho contra el pavimento al caerse de su patineta, la quemadura ardiéndole cada que la tela la rozaba o el agua le pasaba por encima cuando se bañaba. Sin embargo, estas salpicaduras no le dolían como tal, aunque de alguna manera podía sentirlas como si fuesen heridas.

Las manchas no desaparecieron como lo hizo la línea en su pulgar. Esos raspones en su mano y rodilla se quedaron tiñendo su piel en un gris muy parecido al de las nubes de tormenta. Y cuando se lo mencionó a su padre mientras platicaban y recordaban aquellas heridas que se había hecho en la vida y las cicatrices que habían quedado, se percató que él no podía verlas.

Sí le señalaba las marcas blanquizcas y dobleces en su piel que él mismo se había hecho en momentos de descuido o intrepidez, contándole, por ejemplo, cuando se cayó de la mesa de la cocina al intentar atrapar una polilla que vagaba por el techo, su brazo cayendo en el borde de la barra y rompiéndole la piel en una línea vertical larga pero superficial, o cuando casi le causa un infarto al acelerar su motocicleta encendida y chocándola contra el muelle de la entrada, una herida abriéndosele en la pierna contra la madera y no siendo tan grave como su pánico le había gritado.

Su padre no podía verlas, ni siquiera a través del espejo, así que se había resignado a vivir con la duda, un suspiro escapándosele cada que un nuevo trazo color gris aparecía en su piel.

Fue tiempo después de que se quedó completamente solo que las marcas le preocuparon más de lo que habían hecho antes.

Un día despertó en la oscuridad de la madrugada, sus respiros acortados llenando el silencio de su vacío departamento y un horrible pero inexistente dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo haciéndolo saltar entre sus sábanas y enredarse más en vez de escaparse de ellas. Cuando pudo trastabillar fuera de su colchón, notó que su brazo derecho, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta más allá del codo, estaba pintado de ese gris descolorido, empalideciendo enfermamente su piel.

Podía sentirlo y moverlo, aunque de forma un tanto forzada, y el único dolor que percibía con claridad era donde el color desaparecía y daba paso a su color natural de piel.

Y al verse al espejo, sintió la sangre helársele ante la línea atravesando su nariz, de mejilla a mejilla, con toda intención de dividir su cara en dos.

Aunque había pasado toda su vida preguntándose, y segundos después ignorando, de dónde venían aquellas marcas, no fue hasta ese momento, en el que su soledad lo había atosigado y el único sentido que había encontrado a su propia existencia había sido el mero hecho de continuar sobreviviendo, que se determinó a obtener una respuesta de sus orígenes.

Durante semanas, el verse al espejo y encontrar esa marca en su cara, ya desvanecida y no tan llamativa en su reflejo, le hacía sentir más alivio que preocupación. Cada día despertaba con el temor de que su brazo gris y todas las líneas cortas y entrecruzadas en su torso y extremidades hayan desaparecido, dejándolo sin más que la tristeza y la miseria que había dejado la muerte de su padre.

Un día, justamente, el corazón casi se le detiene cuando el color regresó a su mano derecha y gran parte de su antebrazo, lo único todavía marcado como un alambre de púas siendo justo después de su codo. Y el dolor, más que ajeno, se sentía vacío.

El resto de los trazos seguían ahí, y se le volvió un hábito delinearlos con sus dedos cuando su mente divagaba entre los problemas de su vida y la duda existencial concerniente a lo gris en su cuerpo, como si establecer un contacto físico con ellas pudiera acercarlo más a la respuesta que quería.

Y así, la marca en su nariz se volvió su símbolo de valor, otorgándole esa fijación y fuerza para lograr las cosas que quería.

Fue después de sanar de un intento de asalto que de alguna manera la respuesta llegó a él.

—Dis-cul-pa.

Alzó la vista del reportaje de la revista que había tomado del aparador de la cafetería. Ni siquiera era el tipo de persona que leía revistas, siendo que le atraían más textos y hechos científicos, pero las palabras "almas gemelas" en la carátula habían llamado su atención.

La persona junto a su mesa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido tras lentes redondos, las manos descansando en su cadera indicando una postura agresiva. La había visto antes, la reconocía de varias de sus clases de física, pero nunca fue bueno para aprender nombres.

— ¿Sí?

Retrocedió instintivamente cuando ella dio un paso más hacia él, usando a favor la diferencia de alturas que le proporcionaba el que él estuviera sentado y ella parada, porque de haber estado de pie los dos, él claramente podría superarla por una cabeza.

— ¿Podría, si es tan amable—comenzó con voz dura, su nariz arrugada en un disgusto del que estaba muy familiarizado—, dejar de hacer eso? Estás siendo un imbécil.

Parpadeó varias veces, abriendo la boca y negando con la cabeza lentamente, temiendo que de hacerlo a velocidad normal la enfurecería más.

— ¿Qué?

Se encogió en su lugar cuando se acercó otro paso, esta vez haciendo que su silla se deslizara contra el piso.

—Deja. De. Hacer. Eso—reclamó entre dientes antes de hacer un gesto sobre su hombro— ¡Estás incomodándolo!

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano hacia un grupo de personas en el centro de la cafetería, encontrándose con expresiones bastante parecidas a la que la joven frente a él estaba dirigiéndole, y su corazón titubeó ante la única teniendo un semblante nervioso y avergonzado.

No fue porque su cabello fuese del mismo blanco que emitían las estrellas, o porque tuviese los ojos grises más hermosos que nunca había visto en su vida; fue la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, por encima de su nariz, una copia idéntica al trazo grisáceo que él mismo tenía en su cara.

Los dedos le picaron con la urgencia de delinearlo, con la necesidad de trazar la de él y causar un sonrojo bajo ella, percatándose entonces que sus dedos estaban posicionados a medio roce en su propia cara desde que había leído en la revista sobre uniones a través del alma y encuentros destinados, minutos antes de que la joven fuese a defender a ese hombre del aparente grosero desconocido que no pudo evitar recalcar la llamativa cicatriz que alguien tenía en la cara.

Sus ojos cayeron inevitablemente a la prótesis que tenía como brazo derecho, gran parte oculta bajo la manga de su camisa, y escuchó las hojas de la revista crujir en su puño, recordando el color gris y la sensación que había tenido por varios meses antes de regresar a la normalidad y casi causarle un infarto.

Al volver la mirada a la cara del desconocido, notó cómo la realización bañó su expresión mientras observaba cuidadosamente el costado de su rostro, marcado eternamente por la cicatriz atravesando su mejilla, y cómo algo similar a un tic nervioso hizo que alcanzara su propia mandíbula con su mano prostética, sus nudillos trazando vagamente el ancho de la cicatriz cubría de su piel.

Hacía varios años se le había ocurrido que el origen de las marcas grises en su cuerpo se debía a que otra persona era la que estaba sufriendo esas heridas, y lo había descartado de inmediato porque le aterraba pensar que alguien estuviera pintando su cuerpo con cicatrices propias, que su piel se quedara marcada por el dolor de alguien más, que alguien estuviese a punto de morir y él no pudiese hacer nada más que preguntarse el por qué esas marcas aparecían.

Recuerda, incluso, preguntarse a sí mismo, en la confusión de los medicamentos que le dieron en el hospital, si la cicatriz que le quedaría en la cara de por vida había llegado a la piel de alguien ajeno a él, pintándola de un color que ignoraba y causando un sentimiento del que quizás nunca sabría.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Y era en su mayor parte sorpresa.

Ese hombre, atractivo en sobremanera, no estaba tocando su mejilla como esas personas que lo hacían con el lado contrario de su cara cuando lo veían frente a frente. Estaba tocándola como si la cicatriz estuviese en su propia piel y no en la de un desconocido que vio en la cafetería, como si estuviese más acostumbrado a verla diariamente en el espejo y no en la cara de alguien más.

Su expresión de asombro repentinamente mostró una preocupación guardada y constante, como si estuviese enterado de todas las cicatrices que él mismo se había hecho en momentos de peligro, intrepidez y estupidez.

Y entonces lo supo: esa persona lo conocía mejor que ninguna persona en ese mundo.

Se levantó de un salto cuando su entendimiento alcanzó el conocimiento, y huyó del lugar en un intento de huir también del abrumador sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho.

— ¡Espera...!


End file.
